Why you?
by AnimelurverXOXO
Summary: After being forced to attend St. Marie by her mum... She's on her way to Paris to meet Team Ichigo and to watch the competition... They had a rocky start but manages to become best friends later... However as time passes by, she falls in love with someone very unexpected! Guarantee better than summary! (Cause the summary sucks Dx ) Pairing: You'll would have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! New fanfic! OC's named Amy again... If you read my OP fanfic, you'll understand why I said again... But if you checked my Profile, I updated a small section in BOLD on my naming-OC's-Amy-addiction, you'll understand! ^^**

**So for the pairing, you would have to read it yourself! I hope you all enjoy this stories! Remember to review and comment on my work! Bad reviews are fine but no critism please... :/**

**ENJOY READING! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :D**

**PS: The first few chapters are probably gonna be longer than the later chapters... Sorry about that... More detail comes in the first few chapters that's why... FORGIVE ME! Dx**

**~.XOXO**

_This is horrible… Mum… How could she… Hi, I am Amy! I'm 14 this year… Gonna be 15 soon… Recently, mum remembered that I loved baking as a hobby, therefore she went and enrolled me in this school called St. Marie… I CANNOT believe she did that! Just because I love baking AS A HOBBY, doesn't mean I want to be a patisserie! My dream is to become a star! To sing, and dance and act in front of camera! THAT is my dream, not to bake sweets… Although I enjoy it, it's just not for me… I love it but I ain't a pro! URG! Heard that there's this major competition going on, so my mum, who coincidently happens to be friends with the grandson of the founder of the school which also happens to be the guy who taught me how to bake, went to request him to allow me go Paris and see the upcoming competition… By the way, that man is Henri onii-chan… We met when I was 6… He was on his way back to Japan and my mum, who is his high school friend, contacted him and brought me along to meet him. He amazed me with his delicious sweets and taught me how to bake. Since then I was been learning recipes that interest me and tried creating my own… Easy sweets work for me but hard ones… They are best not consumed… Anyway, I met him and that''s when this hobby started… But I still preferred lights, cameras and action to baking… However, she made me transfer and right now, I am on my way to Paris to meet the two teams that made it for the competition… I'm going to be staying in the hotel with the ones of my age… Heard they were awesome people who manage to narrow down the scores by one point during the finals with a high school team… THAT'S AWESOME STUFF! But still… I don't think they will like an amateur and a new girl around living in the same hotel as them… Wait… I wouldn't exactly call it a hotel, heard there are many rooms… More like a rented apartment? I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE! Point is mum forced me to transfer, watch a competition, hang with new kids that I don't know and transfer to a school I don't fit in! There was a school play which I was the main lead! I was informed that and went back home with the awesome news when suddenly BOOM, this came up… How could she do this to me… I don't know… I'm stressed… Now, there's no way out of this enrolment already… I hope I would meet Henri onni-chan, wait… Henri-sensei since onni-chan would be a little… Though we are as close as siblings GAH I'll decide later! Anyway I hope I'll meet him, at least it'll be half as awkward… Arriving at Paris in the morning and it's late now, no point thinking about this anymore therefore now, I shall go to sleep… Nights…_

_I woke up as I heard the announcement that we will be landing soon… Arriving soon… Urg… Hope they are nice people… Mum said there will be a teacher coming to pick me up and has given me information on how she looks like… I got off the plane, finally, and I made my way out… Took my luggage and walked out… Then a woman approached me…_

"Are you Kohinata Amy-chan?"

"Uhhhh… HAI! Are you the sensei who is supposed to pick me up?"

"YES YES!"

"Why isn't Henri onii-chan here?"

_I was sad… I was hoping he would pick me up personally though I understand that he was busy… On the phone, he did promise he would personally introduce me to the students competing in the competition… That's a relief…_

"He's waiting for you… At the apartment that you would be staying and waiting to introduce you to your new friends and roommate!"

"Oh I see, THEN LET'S GO!"

_I pulled her with joy… We got into a cab and went to the apartment… Paris is beautiful, really… Then we arrived… OMGEE! THAT'S ONNI-CHAN OVER THERE WAITING FOR ME! I ran out of the cab and forgot about my luggage… Then sensei helped me get it and ran for me… She calmed down when she realized I was running for onni-chan…_

"HENRI ONNI-CHAN!"

"Hai hai… Amy-chan… Ne, call me sensei now… Only call me onni-chan after school kays?"

"Hai hai… Sensei…"

_He took me to the apartment where I met 3 cute looking boys and a cute girl… They looked about my age, and they looked friendly… I think… They were waiting, probably for me… I think Henri onni- I mean… Henri-sensei informed them…_

"Hai! Amy, these are going to be your new roommates, friends and classmates! Introduce yourself, or do I need to help you with that?"

_He teased me and chuckled… Geez… Baka… I know how to introduce myself BAKA~_

"Erm… Hey… My name is Kohinata Amy! You can call me Amy! I am new here… Yorushiku onegai shimasu!"

_I looked at them… Then Henri-sensei poked me and whispered…_

"It's not like you to be so polite…"

_I whispered back…_

"YOU BAKA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Erm… I'm Amano Ichigo… YORUSHIKU I think we can be great friends!"

"Erm… Yeah!"

_She smiled at me, and I smiled back… How nice… _

"Erm… Would it be ok if I called you Ichigo? I'm more used to being informal with my friends…"

"Of course!"

_Yay! Great start, and a new amazing friend! Then the boys started their introduction…_

"I'm Hanabusa Satsuki… Yorushiku Amy-chan!"

"HAI! Yorushiku Hanabusa-kun!"

"I thought you're not used to formalities between friends?"

"Only for girls… Except some boys I guess…"

"I feel hurt…"

"Haha you're funny and cute!"

_He smiled at me… Awww… How cute he is…_

"I'm Sennosuke Andou… Yorushiku Kohinata-san"

"Hai Andou-kun… But please, call me Amy… Kohinata-san is just…"

"Kays… Amy-san!"

"Hai!"

_Yay so many new friends! Feel so happy… I wanna make friends with the blonde one… But he looks… Scary… No offense…_

"Kashino! Introduce yourself to Amy!"

"Urusai Amano!"

"You…."

"Yea whatever… I'm Kashino Makoto…"

"Erm… Hi to you too…"

_Wow… Way to make a first impression… He is SO RUDE!_

_"Looks like you're making friends well, so I'll leave you guys to bond and we will be on our way…"_

_"Hai Bye onni-chan! Wait… I MEANT SENSEI!"_

_"Haha it's alright… We're not in school… Bye then…"_

_And with that, they left the place… I felt quite happy with my new friends… EXCEPT FOR THAT KASHINO!_

"As long as you are not as clumsy as Amano or get in our way or anything then fine…"

"Look sir! Way to make a first impression… URG You are so mean!"

"Don't worry Amy, he is like that… He was mean to me at first but later you'll see… He's not half bad…"

"You too Ichigo? Poor you…"

"HEY! Urusai!"

"MAKE ME!"

"You wanna fight huh?"

"Bring it on Mister!"

"Oi oi oi! Kashino don't pick a fight with Amy-chan!"

"Yea! She's new! Give her a break!"

"She was the one all arrogant!"

"ARROGANT?! YOU NEED TO CHECK THE DICTIONARY MR.! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS ARROGANT!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

_And with that, we started arguing… He is such a… I CAN'T STAND HIM!_

"LOOK NEWBIE JUST DON'T GET IN OUR WAY!"

"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOU LET ALONE BE IN YOUR WAY!"

_I felt so hurt… Why would anyone be so mean? I didn't even do anything to him… What's wrong with him… He's such an asshole! I HATE HIM!_

"LOOK IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH? WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OUT AND LEAVE!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I WILL! YOU BIG FAT JERK!"

**~END OF CHAPTER ONE~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy! :D Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far ^^**

**And I also hope you will enjoy chapter 2! **

**Just saying with addition of this OC in the storyline, the whole storyline is going to change a little bit... Some... And I might put in extra days before certain competitions or so... Hope you all enjoy :3**

**~.XOXO**

_I ran out of the apartment… I think I started crying… Never judge a book by it's cover, I thought he was going to be nice but turns out? I always cry in a situation like this… Because I don't know what to do, and I feel hurt… Yea, I'm a joke… Go ahead laugh… I ran out and just continue running… I didn't know where I was… I'm lost… I didn't bring anything with me either… Geez… I really should stop the don't-bring-anything-out-before-leaving-the-god-damm-house thing! Then I reached a park… I just sat down there… Looked at the sky… Wondering what went wrong between me and Kashino… Then it started raining, but I didn't care… That pain… From a week ago still haunts me… That argument with Kashino reminded me all about it…_

***FLASHBACK***

_A week before I'm here in Paris… When I went home after receiving the news that I'm starring lead in the school play, mum smiled at me, told me the horrible news… Then I broke down, I was so upset… She told me, "You'll go to Paris after a week…" Then I called my boyfriend._

"Hello? Amy?"

"Hai! Ano… I have something to tell you…"

"What's up?"

"See… My mum enrolled me to this school called St. Marie…"

"What? Isn't that a school for people who wants to be Patisseries?"

"Yes and she forces me to transfer…"

"WHAT?! That's so unreasonable!"

"I KNOW! But what should I do… It's impossible to prevent now…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"I'm going to Paris a week later…"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"I'm going to-"

"I HEARD YOU!"

"Yea…"

"…"

_There was an uncomfortable silence on the phone… I could tell that he is really upset and couldn't find the right things to say right now… I didn't like it… So I broke the silence…_

"You okay Brendon?"

"… Amy…"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I would be able to handle a long distance relationship…"

"What? Where is this leading?"

"I had fun and I'll miss you every day but I think it's best for both of us…"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"Let's break up…"

"Wha-?"

-Beep-

_I was shocked, dumbfounded, mocked and all the other words that can be used to describe me right now… He broke up with me… Then hang up on me… All because of a long distance relationship? WHAT THE FUCK? I used to think our love was stronger than any other… That it'll never die and will crush any obstacle in it's way… Guess… Guess I was wrong…_

***FLAHBACK ENDS***

_Fighting with Kashino, is like… Breaking up with Brendon… If I had looked for him that day, this argument would probably be much similar to the one I was supposed to have, but didn't… Wha-? Look, I'm drenched… It started raining heavily and I didn't even know… I don't care… I don't want to care… Everything… It's meaningless… Then suddenly, I could hear someone… Someone yelling my name…_

"AMY-SAN!"

"AMY-CHAN!"

_Andou-kun, Hanabusa-kun… They came… Looking for me… They saw me… Sitting down at the bench, idling, looking at the sky… They ran over to me…_

"AMY-SAN!"

"AMY-CHAN!"

"Are you okay?"

"I feel…"

_And then, I blackout-ed…_

_I woke up… Head- Feels dizzy… I woke up and saw Ichigo and Hanabusa-kun… I tried getting up… But I couldn't… Then, I got a cake personally from Kashino… _

"Hey… look… I'm sorry for the mean things I said to you…"

_HE APOLOGISED?! Guess he isn't as bad as I thought after all…_

"Back at cha'!"

"Good… Feeling better…"

"Somehow… What happened?"

"After you ran out, we thought you will come back since you didn't bring anything… But the rain started and you didn't come back so everyone went out of the apartment to look for you… When we found you, you were having a huge cold… That teaches you to sleep in the rain!"

"I wasn't sleeping! I was idling at the sky!"

"Same! Since either ways, you caught a gigantic flu, passed out and dun dun dun… We have to take care of you now!"

"Look are you even concern about me OR are you just blaming me for everything? If you hadn't been so rude none of this would have happened!"

"So you're blaming me!"

"You bet I am!"

"Oh wow after taking my cake!"

"I thought you were apologizing but NOOOOOOOO…"

_And we started arguing again… Ichigo came between us…_

"Look guys! Stop fighting!"

_Then there was this silence… Then me and Kashino broke into laughter… Soon, everyone in the room did as well… After that good laugh… I started a new conversation with Kashino…_

"Hey… Kashino… Let's start over…"

_I smiled at him…. Then he smiled back, then smirked…_

"Fine… I'm Kashino Makoto… You?"

"Kohinata Amy… But you can call me Amy!"

"Kays…"

"Friends?"

"No choice…"

_Then we shook hands… I was glad… Finally bastard here is nice… And my new friends…_

**~END OF CHAPTER TWO~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So sorry for not uploading last week... I forgot...**

**Anyway, I've been more devoted to writing lately, so maybe they will come out faster...**

**SO STAY TUNED :D**

**I don't plan on making this a LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG series... But one thing's for sure is that the story will end when the Grand Prix ends...**

**Erm... The story line is same as the anime except for a few minor changes such as, for example the competition is suppose to be today, then in this story it'll be a day later or so on...**

**And also this story focus mainly on the activities that happen between Amy and the others... So if the story doesn't have much Grand Prix sort of thing then yea you would know why...**

**I think I should change the summary it's pretty crappy =.=**

**Anyways, ENJOY CHAPPY 3 :D**

**~.XOXO**

_I woke up today at 6 a.m… Somehow… I don't even know how… Then my friends were still sleeping so I decided to go to the balcony, play some music and sing… Or dance… Or recite the lines to the play although I'm not in it anymore… I made my way out of the apartment quietly so that I won't wake the others… Then I put on my headphones, shut the door then played funky music and danced right outside… The play is a musical… The school I was in, is specialized in performing arts… People who go there, have a dream… That is to become a star! I was the one who pulled Brendon in… He was my partner… Then he grew to love singing and acting… But he's not good with moves… But this new rich girl, Brenda, fell in love with Brendon the day she transferred… Then she always compete with me in any category… As I was more experienced, I won… Then she would be a sore loser and accused me of cheating… Though sensei knew it wasn't true… But to give in to the spoilt girl, I had to re-pick my partner and let her have Brendon… Although me and Brendon weren't pleased about that, we had no choice... Since we broke up now, she must be having fun flirting withhim and having no more competition in class… How annoying… The thought of it made me furios as I played the music even louder and being dancing more fiercely… After that came the solo singing part for the main lead… I begin singing for practice… After I was done, I felt sad… That dance and song I just did, wasn't out of passion… But anger… Anger for Brendon, Brenda and everything else… I took of my headphones and was disappointed in myself… When I started out this as my lifestyle, I promised I would always give my best and do what I love with passion… But just now, that was no passion… That was… Anger, hatred and everything else horrible… I slapped myself hard three times… SNAP OUT OF IT! I won't ever be so messed up anymore… I'll take this seriously… Once I start, I won't back down! That's who I am… And who I will always be… Then suddenly, I heard a small applause… I turned around, it was Hanabusa-kun… Then he came towards me… He looked worried…_

"Amy-chan… Does it hurt?"

"My face? Nah…"

"It's red…"

"Yeah… No need to worry though! Why did you clap for me?"

"Well, I heard footsteps, stepped outside… Opened the door, saw a beautiful girl with headphones dancing and singing… It was amazing… She was so talented therefore it would be natural to applaud… Then I saw her slapping herself… Shocked me a lot… So I decide to make my grand appearance to ask her what's up…"

"Oh I see… Nothing much…"

"Haha really now?"

"Ok fine I'll tell you!"

"Good…"

_So I told him everything… Why I came here… Where I was from and so on and so forth… He looked at me… Then I turned away… Seriously, people starring me make me nervous…_

"Oh I see… I'm sorry…"

"No… It's okay… Didn't you guys say that I'm your friend now? So I'll get over it soon!"

"Good! Well let's go in… You, take a nice hot shower to cool yourself down and then we'll have breakfast… If you haven't notice it's almost 7 a.m and that's when we usually wake up… So let's go in!"

"Ok! Oh and by the way…"

"What?"

"Thanks… Hanabusa-kun… Thanks for listening to my boring 'lifestory'…"

"Well… Your welcome and your 'lifestory' isn't that long huh?"

"That's why I used apostrophes around it!"

_Then we looked at each other and laughed out loud… Hanabusa-kun opened the door for me… I picked up my stuff then when we entered, Andou-kun and Kashino were standing there… Staring at us… Then Kashino asked us where we went, I was tired to repeat my whole story again so I sighed… Then Hanabusa-kun told me to go take a shower while he repeats it for them to hear… I smiled at him and thanked him… So I ran to the bathroom, took a hot shower, which really helped like he said, and when for breakfast… Andou-kun and Kashino stared at me when I got out… I looked away again… Seriously, bos like making me nervous by accident don't they? Then Hanabusa-kun joined them and they three smiled at me… Now I understand why they are the sweets prince… They were charming, kind and my new best friends… Although we didn't say it out loud, but we knew that we were already good friends from then… I then cheerfully asked them…_

"Ne, where's Ichigo?"

"Baka Amano is still sleeping…"

"Eh?"

"Urg… I told that baka to wake up earlier…"

_Then Kashino made his way to scold Ichigo… I stopped him by grabbing his hand… Then he looked at me in confusion and I released my grip… I, feeling really embarrassed, said to him…_

"I'll go call her!"

_Then I ran to her room, and called her out… After 10 minutes of my countless pestering, she woke up… Still half-asleep… Then she said…_

"Vanilla, quit it!"

_I was puzzled… Who is Vanilla?_

"Ne, Ichigo… Who is Vanilla?"

"Gahhhhh Vanilla stop it! 5 more minutes!"

_Urg… Would she wake up… Though her reactions are amusing… But who is Vanilla?_

"Ichigo?"

"…"

"Ichigo-chan~"

"…"

"NE ICHIGO! WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU FOR BREAKFAST!"

_I forgot to mention to the others, I have no patience… So I got a little annoyed when she didn't reply… Then she was so shocked that I yelled out of the blue that she panicked and rolled of the bed…_

"Owwww… VANILLA WHAT WAS THAT F-"

"Now that you realized it is me, who is this Vanilla?"

"Erm… Well… Amy… NOBODY!"

"Who is it?"

"Erm… This… IMAGINARY FRIEND!"

"Don't lie, you're bad at it you know?"

"Gah… Really nobody… Let's go for breakfast…"

_Then she zoomed out of the room before I could ask more… Urg… Why won't she tell me? Weird… It's like she's keeping a secret from m-… Wait she IS keeping a secret from me… I shall ask Hanabusa-kun then… I feel bad… She has no rights to tell me EVERYTHING about her but… Yesterday before I went back to sleep, she told me I'm her new friend and she'll treasure me… I just feel… Weird… I went out of the room… Then Ichigo was whispering something to mina… Then when mina saw me, they kept their mouth shut and then acted as if nothing had happened…_

"Ne, Amy-chan! Join us! We're waiting…"

"Hanabusa-kun… Mina… What were you guys whispering about?"

"Nothing it was just-"

"You're hiding something from me…"

"What? Noooo…"

"Really? Then why did you all shut up the moment you saw me?"

"Well…"

"Look… I thought we were already at the best friend stage… Guess that was my own wishful thinking huh?"

"What? No… That's not true!"

"Amy-san! That's not true!"

"I told you guys EVERYTHING about me… Why I was so depressed and everything… I even told you guys my personal issue like about my ex-boyfriend! And Ichigo wouldn't tell me who is this Vanilla, and you guys are whispering stuff about me! I know I'm being selfish and annoying by saying this but this is just so unfair!"

"No… Amy-chan listen!"

"It's ok if you guys don't trust me… Oh… Ichigo you can have my share, I am not hungry anymore…"

_Before hearing what they have to say, I ran to my room… Grabbed my headphones and my mp3… Then I grabbed my wallet and ran out of the apartment before they could stop me… I blasted music and put on my headphones… But after running for 5 minutes… I felt guilty… I had no rights… No rights to make them tell me… I just felt… Weird and upset… I was selfish… I just didn't want to be betrayed by my friends again… Not after it had happened so many times… I'm weak… That's obvious… My emotional problems haven't improved even after so long… My history and past is dark… I don't want to think about it… After being hurt so many times… Can't handle it anymore… Whatever… I just stand the thought of losing my friends… But I totally understand if they don't trust me… I plugged out my headphones, and ran off to that park yesterday… I stood there and blasted the music… Dancing… I'll keep my mind of everything… I blasted music, closed my eyes and started dancing… It was the same song as the one I danced and sang to this morning so when the singing part came, I sang as well… I closed my eyes throughout the whole dance… I was afraid of anyone who might happen to see me… Then when the song ended, I opened my eyes and strangers around me begin applauding and cheering for me! Oh my gosh! They loved it… Although I didn't see myself but I enjoyed it so did they… Then Hanabusa-kun suddenly came from the crowd and walked towards me… He looked at me with that sad expression… I couldn't stand it... I bowed, grabbed my mp3 and my headphones and ran away… He chased after me… While yelling my name… I could hear Andou-kun as well… I tripped and fell as I was distracted… Then they quickly caught up to me and helped me up…_

"You guys probably hate me… So why come and look for me?"

"We don't hate you Amy-san…"

"Amy-chan… We're sorry… You trusted us and we didn't do the same…"

"No… I completely understand… Trust has to be earned… And it has only been two days…"

"Two days is enough for bonds to create and for best friends…"

"Doesn't look that way…"

"Why don't you come back first then we'll explain…?"

"But-"

_I was cut off by Kashino and Ichigo... Who were running after us… They split up with Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun to look in a different direction it seems… And HAnabusa-kun probably heard the song which lead him to believe I was here…_

"OIIIIII~ YOU FOUND AMY?!"

"Of course they did Amano or else why would they ask us to come here?!"

"Mina… You all came looking for me…"

"Of course we did BAKAAAAA! Seriously, you like running don't cha'?"

"Gomen… I am baka…"

"GLAD YOU KNOW!"

"Ne ne Kashino! Give Amy a break…"

"Shut up Amano…"

"Ne, Amy-chan… We'll tell you everything you wanna know kays? To gain your trust…"

_I smiled at them… They are so sweet… I'm an idiot and I don't deserve this… But they don't think that way…_

"So… Amy… Don't freak out when we tell you kays?"

"Nah… It's ok… Let's go back home! To make up to me, teach me how to bake… Ok?"

_They smiled at me… I smiled back… They helped me up and we walked back to the apartment…_

**~END OF CHAPTER THREE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy**

**Sorry for mia-ing for so long**

**GOMEN**

**Anyway, I'm kinda busy lately so haven't had much time**

**Sorry... **

**But either ways, Hope you enjoy! :D**

**~.XOXO**

"YOSH! I shall teach you how to bake sweets! For chocolate, Kashino will help and teach you… For candy sculptures and flower-based cakes would be Hanabusa-kun's specialty and Andou-kun is great at making Japanese sweets!"

"What about you Ichigo?"

"Oh this one I know! Amano is great at messing up!"

_Ichigo madly yells at Kashino while the rest of us laughs while she pouts… While laughing I dropped my mixing bowl and splattered everything around…_

"Oh… Dang it!"

"It's ok Amy-chan!"

"Yea… Try again… We'll help to clean up…"

"Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun… It's ok… I'll clean up myself!"

"Oh… Okay…"

_Just then, I caught sight of a sparkling pale yellow butterfly…_

"MINA! LOOK!"

_Everyone turned and looked... They didn't see anything…_

"What Amy?"

"There was a sparkling yellow butterfly!"

_They looked at each other… Then suddenly Ichigo yelled…_

"Vanilla! Where are you going?!"

"BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Vanilla is flying away… Chocolat, café-kun and Caramel… They're all flying away!"

"They'll be back soon Amano!"

_I on the other hand is really confused… WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!_

"Okay… First it's weird… Now it's pure creepy… Who is Vanilla, Chocolat, Café-kun and Caramel?!"

_They looked at each other again…_

"Oh… The secret huh?"

"Amy… Well it's…"

"It's ok! Don't tell me…"

"But Amy-chan! You want to know don't you?"

"It's okay… No need to worry!"

_Then suddenly POOF! I coughed and coughed… Where the heck the dust come out from? Then I saw… A… A… FAIRY?!_

"WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME?!"

"Amy! Relax!"

"Oh… Oh… Okay…"

"Konichiwa! I am Cream! Yorushiku! I'm a Sweets Sprits… I like you! You're fun and cute and I think you would be a great patisserie! So would you like to be my partner?"

"Sweets… Sprits? Those fairy legends thingys that goes around St. Marie?"

"THINGYS?! SHE IS SO RUDE KASHINO!"

"What was that?"

_Then another Sweet Sprits came to Kashino's side… She was wearing a sort of red maid dress… With long black hair… Then suddenly three more appeared…_

"Matte Chocolat! Give her a break! She's new!"

"Yea… Yea… Vanilla's right-desu!"

_These three… One has blonde hair, wears a sort of pink dress… The one with orange brownish hair wears an orange colored dress and the last one wore a tuxedo sort of thing…_

"Wait… So these are Sweets Sprits? The Vanilla you have been talking about was your Sweets Sprits Ichigo?"

"HAI!"

"Then why couldn't I see them until now?"

"Amy, only those with Sweet Sprits can see other people's Sweet Sprits…"

"I see… So I'm assuming the black-haired one is yours Kashino?"

"Yea… Her name is Chocolat…"

"My partner is called Caramel!"

"Yorushiku-desu!"

"And mine is Café-kun!"

"Pleased to meet you milady…"

"HEY! You're forgetting about me!"

"Oh… Gomen gomen… You want me as your partner right?"

"That's right! My specialty is cream! Custard Cream, Fresh cream, Strawberry cream? I'm the Sprits in charge! So want to be partners?"

"I'm honored to be your partner! Cream-chan!"

"HEY! You don't like formalities, so do I! I'm calling you Amy, you're calling me Cream!"

"Kkays! YOSH I HAVE A SWEETS SPRITS!"

"Good for you Amy-chan!"

"Thanks guys… And sorry about before…"

"You want to make up to us Amy-chan?"

"Yea I do…"

"Hmmmm…"

_Hanabusa-kun began thinking hard… Then he looked up and smirked at me…_

"Why don't you perform for us as an apology?"

"What?"

"Do what you did!"

"Yea… I wanna see if you're as good as Hanabusa describe you!"

"Geez… HANABUSA-KUN…"

_I shot a glare at him… Then I sigh…_

"I'm sorry… I can't do it…"

"Amy-san, why not? I saw you just now, you were great!"

"I…"

"You what?"

"I have stage fright!"

"Wha-"

"That's why throughout the whole performance, my eyes were shut closed…"

"But Amy! I wanna hear you sing… Plus I bet Vanilla, Cream and all the other Sweets Sprits would like that too…"

"You think?"

"YEAP!"

"But…"

"It's ok… Why don't we close our eyes… Then we won't see you and then you can perform as if we are not there…"

"Good idea Cream!"

"So deal?"

"Yea… No choice… HANABUSA-KUN YOU'RE MEAN!"

"You're welcome…"

_Then they closed their eyes and as promised I performed a song for them… When it was over, they looked at me… Smiled and applaud… Even Kashino applauded means I really did do okay! I was glad! And proud that I was able to do it!_

"You were great Amy-chan!"

"Thanks… Hanabusa-kun!"

_We were all having great fun but the pre-competition party was tomorrow and they needed rest… So as expected they were all sent to bed… I stayed up and phoned Henri-sensei…_

"Hello?"

"KONICHIWA ANIKI!"

"Aniki? What's up Amy?"

"Since for my age, a little weird to call you onni-chan, so I'm calling you aniki!"

"Yea yea… But seriously, what's up! The pre-competition party is starting tomorrow… I am a little busy!"

"Ah yes! I called regarding that… By any chance, would I be able to go and attend the party… As a guest or something?"

"Hmmm… I don't know… Why? Getting along so well with your friends already?"

"That! And also if they leave, I'll be all alone…"

"Yea, good point… I'll speak with the rest of the judges and tell you tomorrow okay?"

"THANKS ANIKI!"

_If I am able to be a guest, or EVEN A JUDGE… I won't be so bored and everything already! Aniki should know how serious I am when it comes to judging… But it's a boring job… I'll be a guest then I'll be able to be with my friends and get to see the opponents… But for now, I better chill and get to bed…_

_Ahhh… I feel so tired… I opened my eyes… Cream was awake and at the side of my phone…_

"Amy, your phone is ringing…"

"Oh… Oh I see…"

_I picked up my phone, it was aniki… He said I could be a guest, just viewing from afar… Not that afar… GAH you know… Anyway, he told me if I wanted to surprise Ichigo and the others, I'll have to keep it a secret… I agreed then hanged up on the phone… I smiled and told cream the great news! Then we agreed to keep it a secret… We left the room and I called Ichigo out of bed again… After eating breakfast, we went out… We could go do some sightseeing before heading for the party… I meant before they head for the party… Hehe… Then when we board the subway, Ichigo didn't get off in time… So we all decided to wait for her while she gets back to the station… After forever, she finally came back with this… Rick guy… The boys were annoyed… So was I to be honest… We four glanced… I meant glared at him…_

"Playboy…"

_It was clear he was flirting with Ichigo which annoys the boys because they were most likely jealous, and me because I hate these kinds of guys… But before long, we didn't have time to sightsee anymore…_

"AMYYYYY~ GOMENNNNN! Because of me, we couldn't go sightsee with you before the party… Will you wait for us back home?"

"Nah I have plans of my own! Enjoy the party!"

"HAI!"

_Then the four set out towards the party location… I also set out there by taking a cab because I knew I would be lost… Had a little difficulty speaking French but it turned out okay… I reached the location and met up with aniki! Then he told me to wait in the room, enjoy the sweets and meet them up later… He saw cream, and found out that I had a Sweets Sprits as well… I smiled when I realized Court Patisseries will be guest from Sweets Kingdom… Cream was a thousand times more excited than me after realizing the Court Patisseries will be there… So I stood at a corner during the party and after the tournament board was decided, it seems mina will be up against Rick in the first round… GANBATTE! So with that, I finally made my entrance…_

"MINA!"

"Ehhhhh? Amy?"

"AMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Amy-chan? Are you allowed here?"

"Amy-san? Did you sneak in?"

"MINA! CHILL! I asked aniki if I'm allowed to come to the party cause I was bored… The rest of the judges heard about me from aniki therefore allowed… I saw the tournament board…

"GANBATTE MINA!"

"Don't worry, we won't lose!"

"I was hoping you would say that!"

**~END OF CHAPTER FOUR~**


End file.
